


Lost Stars

by HoneyMel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Princess and the Frog (2009) Fusion, Angst and Feels, Artist Keith (Voltron), Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fairy Tale Elements, IN SPACE!, M/M, Prince Lance (Voltron), Slow Build, yes i'm making lance a frog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyMel/pseuds/HoneyMel
Summary: Keith never would've thought that wishing for a star for his dream to come true would result in a frog claiming to be a prince and asking him for a kiss.or: a Klance Princess and the Frog!AU with a twist.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Lost Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've had this idea in my mind for about three years now, so I decided to just say fuck it and give it a shot.
> 
> Now, for the sake of this story I'll need you all to imagine a hypothetical scenario in which long ago Varadero became independent from Cuba and had a monarchy system installed. I know it doesn't really make sense, but please bear with me. I didn't know if making Cuba a monarchy would've made more or less sense than that, so I just went with the Varadero idea. So that's it. 
> 
> I'll stop talking now. Hope you enjoy the story!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

( **THEN** )

“...the beautiful princess was so moved by the frog’s desperate plea that she crouched down, picked up the slippery creature, leaned forward and gave it a kiss! ” The Garrison foster home’s storyteller said in an excited tone, making Allura gasp and jump in surprise, her eyes wide and sparkling. “Then, the frog that was once green and ugly was transformed into a handsome prince who was very grateful for the princess’ efforts to save him from that awful curse. The prince and the princess fell in love, got married and lived happily ever after. The end.”

The sound of the thick storybook being closed made all the children who were paying deep attention to the story get out of the trance they were in and just clap their little hands excitedly. 

“Wasn’t that story just lovely?” Allura sighed dreamily to a grumpy 10-year-old Keith who was rolling his eyes. While Allura wasn’t an orphan herself, she was always there for the weekly storytelling, since her father - the Mayor of their little city - was the one who organized some of the foster home activities. She was a bit older than him, but that didn’t stop them from becoming friends along the way. “I would kiss thousands of frogs if they were princes or princesses!”

“Come on Allura, you know this wouldn’t happen in real life,” Keith tried to reason out. “And no one should be kissing frogs, Shiro told me they carry diseases,” he added with a serious and methodical face, just like the one Shiro had when he told him the same thing when he was still in the foster home.

Allura made a disgusted face. “You don’t have to ruin it, Keith!” She then crossed her arms and pouted her lips. “And I don’t think it hurts to dream just a-

Whatever she was going to say was lost the moment she saw what Keith was holding: a little spaceship made out of the sticks, leaves and stones he had collected in the garden earlier that day, and somehow was able to make everything fit perfectly well together. “Did you just make it?” Allura asked. Keith was so embarrassed he could feel his face heating up. She carefully cradled it in her hands, as if it was a precious thing.

“I needed to distract myself from those horrible stories, but I know it’s not that great I should’ve done-” Allura cut him off quite aggressively. “Keith, this is  _ perfect! _ I didn’t know you were this talented.” Keith was sure his face was so red it could put a tomato for shame, but when he saw the type of smile his friend was carrying, he knew it meant trouble. Before he could stop her from doing it, whatever  _ it  _ was, she was already standing up.

“Everyone!” She spoke up, ignoring the desperate  _ “Allura, no”  _ from next to her. “Look at what my friend just made! Isn’t it beautiful?” She showed the tiny spaceship to everyone surrounding them. Keith couldn’t even force himself to see it, so he drew his knees to his chest and hid his flaming hot face in his arms. He was sure that if he heard anyone laughing at him he would cry like a little baby. But instead of the mockery he was expecting, he heard amazed exclamations of “ _ Whoa! _ ” and “ _ Cool! _ ” 

With his heart beating fast, Keith slowly raised his head from his arms and opened his eyes. There in front of him were Allura and a few other kids that he knew, all smiling warmly at him. 

“See? They love it!” He felt himself swelling up with pride. After that, Keith couldn’t help himself from laughing nonstop. He was  _ so  _ happy.

*-*-*

A few minutes later a still buzzed Keith was making company to Allura while she waited for her driver to pick her up. They were sitting in a bench outside the foster home watching the bright sun give place to darkness peppered with tiny specks of light. after 3 years, Keith could still clearly remember his father’s voice telling him all about the stars; how they don’t really twinkle, how every star you see in the night sky is bigger and brighter than our sun. 

He missed his father more than anything in this world. 

“Hey Llura,” he decided to interrupt the companionable silence they were both in, his voice barely a whisper even though no one could hear them from where they were. “Did you know that my father used to build stuff, too? He taught me everything I know... A few years ago, when he was still alive and mom was still here, we used to dream of opening a family business for space-themed toys. He wanted to make realistic spaceships in affordable prices to bring space closer to everyone and sometimes I kinda-” Keith stopped for a moment and tried to swallow the knot in his throat.  _ I will not cry.  _ “Sometimes I kinda want to follow his dream and build toys and open a store...I know it’s silly, but-”

Allura put a reassuring hand on his knee and looked at him in the eyes. “It’s not silly at all, Keith. I think you can still make that happen,” she said and after she saw Keith’s uncertain expression, she opened up a big smile and added, “Father always tells me that if you wish for something for the brightest star in the sky, it will come true.”

Keith was about to tell her how much of a big lie that was, but a big car parked right in front of them and Allura got up to leave. “See you next week, alright?” He shook his head weakly and then she was gone. 

There, sitting alone and ignoring the caregiver who was yelling at him to get back inside, Keith searched up the brightest star he could find and when he saw it, he pressed the little spaceship toy to his chest and thought “ _ Please. _ ”

\----------------- ** ----------------

( **NOW** )

After a long and tiring day of hard work, the last place Keith wanted to be was at a party. Even less so at a welcoming party for the  _ ‘oh-so-perfect’  _ (more like a huge pain in the ass, in Keith’s opinion) Prince Lance of Varadero.

  
  


Earlier that day, the news of the Prince of Varadero being in their town was everywhere. His face was in every newspaper, videos of him were all over social media and people wouldn’t stop talking about him for a second;  _ “Did you see the prince? He’s so handsome!” “Look at his smile!” “Ugh, I want to be the mother of his children!” “I’ve heard he’s a player, do you think I have a chance with him?” “He’s so rich I wanna marry him!  _ Those were just a few of the absurd comments Keith had to hear and he was absolutely sick of it. 

Keith didn’t really know much about the Prince, only that he had a lot of money and that he decided that the best way to spend it was with parties and women, and this fact alone was enough to make Keith despise him. Stupid rich people who have everything in their hands and think they’re better than everyone else because of it are easily one of Keith’s least favorite type of people.

“Why is everyone so crazy about him? He’s not even that good looking,” Keith commented to Shiro while serving him at the diner he worked at as a waiter. Shiro was his long-time friend from the Garrison foster home. Even after he reached adulthood and was released, Shiro still paid visits to Keith whenever he could; when was Keith’s turn to be released, Shiro offered him a place to live. They were basically brothers for what was worth. 

“I mean… you can’t deny the guy has some charisma and definitely seems like someone fun to be around, he just looks so carefree-” 

Keith scoffed. “I would look carefree as well if I had everything given to me on a silver platter and never had to worry about anything.”

Shiro simply lifted an eyebrow and gave him his trademark stern look that said  _ ‘Keith you’re taking it too far’ _ . Keith took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. “It’s just insulting to me that he’s never had to work hard in his life and still has everything he needs, while I…-” He sighed and got back to his work, avoiding the sympathetic look he was sure Shiro was giving him.

Working two shifts at the city’s most chaotic diner was not easy, specially when he still needed time to build his projects and somehow meet the deadlines of his eventual commissions. Thinking about giving up and living a normal life was tempting sometimes, but every time he remembered about his father and the promise he made, he got even more motivated to work really hard to make his dream happen. Even if it involved having no social life whatsoever, no sleep and basically having to save each and every penny he got.

Amidst wiping a table, Keith saw Allura coming into the diner and before he could process it, Allura was in front of him. “Keith!” She exclaimed and placed both hands on his shoulders, an exasperated expression on his face. “Father is throwing a party for Prince Lance tonight,” she deadpanned. Keith couldn’t really tell if it was a good or a bad thing to her. When Allura saw that he wouldn’t offer any reaction other than a low hum in acknowledgement, she repeated in a louder tone, “FATHER IS THROWING A PARTY FOR PRINCE LANCE TONIGHT, KEITH! And he’s  _ also  _ staying at our house as a personal guest.”

“Um… that’s nice I guess?” Keith offers, not really knowing if it was a good or a bad thing to her. 

“ _ Nice _ ?! Keith do you even understand what it probably means to me? Father will most definitely arrange a marriage between us,” she plopped down heavily on the nearest chair and huffed.  _ Oh damn _ . Keith knew that the best he could do in this situation was to sit down as well and listen to her, his manager be damned. He knew damn well he worked hard enough to deserve moments like these.

“Don’t you have any say in this?”

“I don’t think so. Father’s been over the moon ever since he contacted King Mcclain earlier this week. He’s been telling me all about how nice it is that they’re interested in collaborating with us, and how much it will be beneficial to his reelection, and how they have a son who is around my age and looking for a woman to marry. How is this any fair to  _ me _ ? Who said I want to marry someone i don’t even know out of pure convenience? I really would love to help Father, but I don’t know if I can go through this.”

Keith never knew what to do when Allura was so distressed, since it wasn’t a normal thing to see at all. Allura always tried to show the best version of herself at all times. It broke his heart to see her struggling so much. “I’m sorry Llura, that sucks,” Keith tried. He’s never been good at comforting people, no matter how simple their situation was. So it was an understatement to say that he had no idea on how to proceed in a situation where his best friend was facing the probability of an arranged marriage. “What are you planning to do, then?”

“Well, I’ll play good at the party, talk to him, dance with him etcetera, etcetera. Afterwards I hope I get the opportunity to have a serious talk with my father,” she grimaced, as if knowing nothing good would come out of it. Mayor Alfor was known for a lot of things, but being flexible was not one of them. 

For a moment Keith was brought back to when they were little kids listening to fairy tales and thinking that anything was possible. He vividly remembered Allura dreaming about royalty and happy endings. Sometimes he misses that naivety, that perception of life being so simple, so easy. In the real world, if you kiss a frog you get salmonella, not a happy ending with a handsome prince who’s madly in love with you. It really sucks. 

Before he could say anything - probably something way too cringy and sentimental for his taste - Allura smiled brightly at him (the way she normally does when she wants something), and said, “Also, it would mean a lot to me if you were there.” 

_ Pff _ . Fancy party with a conceited prince?  _ Absolutely not _ , thank you. He used to dread the feeling of letting people down, but after declining so many invitations he considered himself immune to it. Afterall, he  _ did  _ have a perfectly viable excuse. “Llura, you know I have to work.”

Allura rolled her eyes. “Come on, Keith. A night out is not going to ruin your life. And you would be doing a big favor to your best friend who you love very much,” she batted her eyelashes. “Plus, the the diner is not working tonight because of the party. I’m sure your manager will tell you at any moment now.”

Trying to win an argument against Allura was insanity, but Keith still tried. “But you know that I hate parties and that I’m socially awkward, so please don’t make me do it,” he begged as a last resort to an unfazed Allura. And then suddenly felt a presence behind him, followed by Shiro’s voice.

“I agree with Allura, you definitely need to get out. When you’re not being a workaholic, you’re almost like a hermit, little bro,” Shiro said. “You could meet new people, maybe start dating…-” Keith stopped him with a glare before he continued speaking. He’s heard this talk way too many times for his liking and he was not in the mood to have another one, thank you very much. “I don’t have time for new people in my life and I absolutely  _ do not _ have time for dating.” 

He heard the  _ ding  _ sound from the kitchen indicating an order was ready. He was more than satisfied to get away from Shiro and Allura to go serve it to one of their regular customers, but to his displeasure they followed him like puppies. 

Once he was done serving it, he went to a distant table and sat down, knowing his friends would be sat as well in a matter of seconds. He already knew he would be going to that party no matter what - of course he’d be there for Allura.

He sighed dramatically and said, “Fine, I’ll go to your stupid party.”

Allura squealed. “Thank you Keith, you’re the best,” and then she threw herself across the table and gave Keith a kiss on the cheek. “You’re not gonna regret it, I swear. I was also going to tell you there will be many influential people there, so it’s a perfect opportunity for you to display your latest projects! Maybe even get commissions, or people interested in supporting your business. I’ve already arranged with Father that you can get a table just for you to organize it all,” she said. Keith felt his heart stop beating for a moment, and then get back to it faster than it should. This could be it. This could be his chance to finally get his business on track. He felt his eyes heating up. 

“Would you really let me do it, Llura?” He sniffled, avoiding both Allura and Shiro’s eyes. 

“Of course I would, silly. It’s the least I could do.”

When he felt like his tearing up situation was under control, Keith looked at his friends. He saw nothing but warmth in their eyes. They were his family and he loved them more than anything. “Thank you,” he said. “I promise I’ll make good use of it.”

Maybe parties could be nice once in a while. 

\----------------- ** ----------------

Okay, parties were definitely devil spawn and he should never have fooled himself otherwise. 

When Allura said he could display his projects, he didn’t take into consideration the fact that people on a normal basis ignore him, so when you put a Prince in the same party as him, this fact is maximized to at least a thousand times. And there’s also the tiny little thing that Allura forgot to mention to him: this was a costume party, and here he was wearing black ripped jeans and a red button-up. Sure, Keith didn’t have a costume at hand and even if he did he wouldn’t use it, but  _ still _ . A heads-up would’ve been nice. His pathetic presence is totally overshadowed by the grandiosity of the event, so no one even bats an eye to him. 

He was there for an hour and still no sign of Allura. Shiro was also nowhere to be seen, so  _ yay  _ for Keith. 

The only people who acted remotely interested in his toys were the kids, who always seemed amazed by his creations. They would say, “Whoa, this is just like the spaceship I saw on TV!” and “Is this really a lion robot that fights aliens in space?”. Their glowy eyes and genuine approval were the most special form of validation to him and they always made him feel like his hard work was worth it, don’t take him wrong, but right now he needed a bit more than that. If the kids could only get their parents’ attention, one that involved them opening up their fat wallets… But nothing happened. Maybe this really wasn’t meant to be.

His current goal was to get enough money to buy a lot where he could build his atelier, just like his father always dreamed of. A place where he could focus on being creative and still have a nice and welcoming environment for interested buyers. He had a few locations in mind, but they were still a bit out of his budget. 

Just as he was about to gather his things and leave (Allura would understand), he saw  _ him  _ coming in his direction.  _ Sendak _ . He was known for working for the Galra Investments and also for being the right hand in command of Zarkon, the company CEO. If they were interested in you, they would make you rise to the top; if you were in their way, they would destroy you. As dramatic as it sounded, it was true. Their ridiculous amount power allowed them to get away with shitty deals and terrible working conditions for their employees. So it was safe to say that as much as Keith wanted to get an investor’s attention, he wanted that disgusting man and everything he represented away from him way more. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Sendak,” he said blankly when the man was finally there looking at the table where his most prized creations were laying. Sendak didn’t acknowledge him whatsoever, eyes trained on the toys. Looking was not the right word for what he was doing; Sendak was deeply scrutinizing Keith’s toys. Keith felt the protective urge to punch him in the face for looking at his babies that way. 

After a few moments in silence, Sendak raised his eyes to Keith and asked, “What are you planning to do with these?” 

Keith cleared his throat. “Um. My goal is to open an atelier where I can display them for sale and also have a place where I can produce everything. You see, they’re all handmade.”

“And you’re hoping to get an investor interested in funding you, I suppose?” Sendak said, raising one of his eyebrows. He then grabbed one of the toys - one of his most realistic spaceships, carved out of fine wood, covered by white, blue and white enamel paint and encarved with details made out of stained glass. Its wasn’t even a toy. It was one of his decorative products, something worth being treated carefully. So when Sendak simply threw it back on the table when he was done, as if it was trash, Keith couldn’t stop himself from flinching noticeably. 

He gritted his teeth. “Yes, sir. I lack the money to start my business by myself.”

Sendak’s next reaction was exactly what Keith was foreboding. He laughed. But not a casual and amicable laugh. It was a cruel one that dripped with disdain. “You think these puny little wood things you make are enough? Young man, you’re being a fool if you really think this will catch the attention of any respectable investor. You’re offering too little for a big risk. You’d be better off trying to sell your ideas for a toy company or something.”

Keith was boiling on the inside. He wanted to punch Sendak in the face and then probably cry. He wanted to stand up for what he believed, but Sendak’s words were too harsh, too close to the reality Keith always tried to ignore. Still, he tried, “Sir, I respect you opinion, but if you have nothing else to say I would appreciate it if you got  _ the fuck away _ from me. I won’t tolerate you talking shit about my work.” A little voice in his mind said that offending that man was not a good idea, but Keith honestly couldn’t care less.

Sendak instantly straightened his back and frowned, his cold smile ripped away from his face. “You shouldn’t have said that, young man. You don’t know who you’re dealing with.” And then he left. Keith also wanted to do the same thing immediately. Coming to that party was a mistake. 

As he began organizing his things, carefully putting everything back in their cases, a succession of terrible thing happened faster than his mind could process. First, he felt something hitting his face - a sandwich, as he later discovered - and then a dog jumped over the table and on top of him to try and get the damn thing. The impact was so hard that he lost balance, dropped his case mid organization and somehow managed to hit a passing waiter who was holding a tray full of champagne flutes. Needless to say, Keith got tremendously-  _ horribly  _ \- soaked. 

“Fuck,” was only thing he was able of saying once his ass hit the floor and he dripped with champagne. He could see people taking their phones out and photographing him. He could hear laughter. Keith was frozen stuck by the humiliation he was feeling; he wanted nothing more than to just crawl into a hole and disappear forever. 

But then he felt a hand closing around his arm and propping him up. “Oh Keith, what happened?” It was Allura, her tone sad and worried. “Let’s go upstairs, I’ve got just the outfit for you to change in to, dear.”

Numbly, Keith felt himself being taken up the stairs, not really feeling like he was the one doing the walking; the state of shock he was in so strong that he couldn’t focus on anything but the sensation of being humiliated. The only thing that was anchoring him was Allura’s comforting hand rubbing up and down his back. Keith absentmindedly thought that he was probably getting champagne all over Allura as well. 

Only after he was sat on a chair and had a water glass in his hands that he started coming back to himself. The first thing he noticed was that he was in Allura’s room, the white walls adorned by colorful paintings, flowers decorating every surface, bookshelves filled with hundreds of books and the huge bed in the center, which was covered by a purple silk bedspread. The usual lavender scent was present in the room, and it comforted him more than he could admit. He felt safe in there. 

Keith took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and drank the water. When he was done, he saw the door opening and Allura coming in. She a bundle of clothes in her hands. 

Now that Keith was more aware, he could see how  _ breathtakingly beautiful _ Allura was. She had a princess costume outfit that made her look more royal than any other royalty Keith has ever seen in his life. She was wearing a long sleeve blue and white dress with embroidered yellow details. She also had a golden crown on her forehead and her silver hair was cascading down her shoulders. Keith might be gay, sure, but  _ wow _ .

“Are you feeling better now?” Allura asks in a soft tone. When he nodded she smiled. “Thankfully I had gotten these clothes for you in advance. You can go change.” And then she placed the clothes on his hands.

Keith immediately saw that those were not normal clothes; he was holding a full-on prince costume. He lifted his eyes back to Allura and squinted. “What is this?” 

She raised her hands. “Don’t get angry at me, I knew you wouldn’t ever wear a costume so I bought this for you just after we saw each other earlier. But no time for chit-chat,” she clapped her hands and motioned him to get up. “You can go take a shower and change in my bathroom. You know where to find everything. I’ll be waiting for you here and when you’re done we can talk, okay?”

He nodded. A dumb prince outfit was better than wet and sticky clothes, so he didn’t complain and went straight to the bathroom. 

*-*-*

  
  
  


When Keith got out of the bathroom he heard Allura’s loud gasp and then she was instantly in front of him, dragging him by the arm until they were both sitting in her bed.

The hot shower had dissolved the remaining bits of Keith’s shock, leaving him just immensely tired. He wanted nothing more than just to go home and sleep and then forget this night ever happened. 

The process of wearing the costume was way unnecessarily harder than Keith anticipated. Why the fuck there were so many buttons? Who even  _ made  _ this? He didn’t know why he even bothered wearing all of the pieces, since he wasn’t gonna get back to the party either way, but something inside his mind said he should do it regardless. 

After a disturbing amount of time, Keith was finally dressed and could see for the first time the details of the costume. It consisted of a white button-up dress shirt, a red waistcoat, a red blazer with beautiful golden embroidery that made flower patterns and black pants. It all looked and felt expensive, which made Keith feel incredibly inadequate. But putting all of that aside, he had to admit he looked  _ good _ .

“Keith, you look amazing! I knew this would look great on you.”

He shrugged meekly. “Yeah, I doesn’t look as bad as I thought it would.”

“There’s only one thing missing,” she said and got something from her bedside table. She raised it to his head and Keith realized it was a golden crown, one that matched hers. Once she had it secured against his forehead, Allura took a good look at him and smiled. “There you go. A proper prince now.”

Before he could say anything, Allura took a deep breath. Belatedly he realized she had teary eyes. “Keith I’m so sorry that happened to you. I wanted this night to be special to you, and if I knew this would happen I wouldn’t have-

“Allura, it’s okay. It’s not your fault,” he tried to reassure her. “And besides, the only real issue is that-” 

Keith froze and felt a chill going up his spine. _He had_ _forgotten_. “Allura I left my case there on the floor,” his heart has beating fast and his vision had gone blurry. _How could he have forgotten about the most important thing?_ “The table fell down and my toys-

A comforting hand stopped his desperate rambling. “Everything’s fine, Keith. I had already told Plaxum to take care of it. Nothing’s broken.”

Relief washed over him and he felt a weight being taken away from his shoulders. At least he hadn’t lost anything,  _ thank god _ . Okay, maybe he had lost his dignity, but that didn’t matter. That didn’t matter at all.

“As much as I would like to stay here with you, Father just told me that Prince Lance is coming,” she said with a sigh, rolling her eyes. “So I’ll have to get back to the party now. You can go back as well if you want, but you can just stay here in my room for as long as you need. Shiro texted me saying he’ll be here soon with Adam, so you can meet them when they arrive. Whatever you decide, just text me okay?”

“That’s okay Llura,” he said with a tentative smile. “Good luck with the prince!”

Allura groaned and got up from the bed. “Ugh don’t even tell me about it. Tomorrow I’ll take the leftover alcohol from the party to you apartment and you’re gonna hear all about it.”

He chuckled. “Can’t wait for it, your highness.”

When she was gone Keith layed on the bed and closed his eyes. He couldn’t really understand fully everything that had happened in a span of only a few hours. He felt drained and heartbroken for so many reasons… Sendak's words were still on his mind, reminding of how little chance of succeeding he actually had. He just wanted his father right here next to him, his unwavering persistence reassuring him that everything would work out in the end, that his hard work would be worth it. But he couldn’t have that anymore.

Deciding he needed fresh air to clear his mind, Keith got up and went to the veranda adjacent to the room. When he got there, Keith could get a view of what was happening in the party. He immediately recognized the face he had seen all day; Prince Lance was dressed in lavish clothing (he didn’t even had a costume on, he was literally dressed like a prince, which said a lot about him in Keith’s opinion) and smiled brightly to every camera pointed at him. 

“Pathetic,” Keith said to himself. 

He then redirected his eyes up a bit until he was fully facing the night sky. Without even meaning to he instinctively looked for the brightest star he could find and once he found it, Keith suddenly felt like he was a hopeless kid again, looking at the stars and asking for help. He couldn’t help but press his hands tightly to his chest and say quietly, “please, please,  _ please _ .” There was no one there to judge him, so fuck it. That was until he heard a croak from beside him and jumped. 

A frog was there on the bannister, looking at him with disturbingly  _ human  _ eyes. Keith wasn’t afraid of frogs at all, but that one frog unnerved him in a way he couldn’t begin to explain.

Feeling like he had nothing to lose (maybe only the last strands of sanity he had left) he looked at the frog and ironically said, “What, do you want a kiss?”

What he didn’t expect next was the frog  _ smirking  _ and replying, “I thought you’d never ask, hot stuff.”

Keith screamed. 

*-*-*

  
  


Keith stepped away from the bannister so hard that he ended up hitting his back on the bookshelf inside the room, the impact making several books fall in result. 

He saw the  _ thing  _ hopping after him. “Wait, wait, wait, I didn’t mean to scare you!” The thing said.

Keith rubbed his eyes hard until he saw white exploding dots. When he opened them up the frog was still there. This couldn’t be happening. “Oh fuck I must’ve hit my head when I fell down, I’m totally losing my mind.”

“You’re not losing your mind, just please hear me out.”

The more Keith looked at the damn creature the more he felt like he was going crazy. “Don’t fucking talk to me! Animals don’t speak!” And then he did the one reasonable thing: he grabbed the nearest solid object his hand could find and threw it at the thing, hoping to kill it at once.

But of course the frog avoided getting hit and managed to hop onto the study table next to the bookshelf. Keith’s heart was hammering and his head hurt.  _ What the fuck _ .

He then randomly took one book and raised it to his head. When the frog realized what was about to happen it said, “Please you have to help me out. I’m actually Prince Lance-” Keith yelped and swatted the frog from the table with the book. “-from Varadero,” it concluded from where it had fallen on the floor.

“T-there’s no way you’re Prince Lance, because one: as disgusting as he is, I know for a fact that he is  _ not  _ an amphibian, and two: I just saw him at the party.”

The frog sighed. “Thanks for the insult, but nooo you’re not getting it, _ I’m _ the real Lance,” it clapped his hands on its frog chest. “I got transformed into a frog by that quintessence magic dude and my manager Kuron became me!”

“There’s no way you’re telling me the truth, god  _ why  _ am I even listening to a fucking frog,” he said the last part to himself. He raised the book again, but was stopped by the frog yelling “ _ Wait _ !”

It hopped onto the table again. “Wait, that’s  _ Princess and the Frog _ you’re holding! That’s it! You just have to kiss me so I can become myself again!” 

Keith checked and he really was holding the old storybook. Only then he had a sinking sensation on his stomach. Maybe the frog was really telling the truth.

He slumped his shoulders, sighed and placed the book gently on the table. The frog was looking at him with hopeful googly eyes. “Did you really make a deal with Lotor? Were you really  _ that  _ stupid?”

“Hey don’t judge me!” The frog (Lance, apparently?) raised his hands. “And that’s not even the point. I just need you to kiss me so I can have my beautiful body back and maybe kick that Lotor guy in the ass.”

Keith then laughed. He laughed so hard his stomach hurt and his eyes filled with tears. This situation was so ridiculous that he had no other response. “Oh man, how is this even happening to me?” He laughed more. That morning he had woken up thinking that his day would go by as usual, but now here he was talking to a frog who was asking for a kiss.

“Okay mullet boy, if you’re done being hysterical there’s something you need to do.” He pointed toward his lips and made a kissing face. Keith stopped laughing.

“I don’t have a mullet and there’s no way I’m kissing a frog,” he crossed his arms stubbornly.

“Um, yes you do have a mullet and you  _ have  _ to kiss me, dude! Come on that’s my only chance. What can I do to convince you? Do you want something? Money, perhaps? You know how rich I am right? I could give you tons of money, just name your price.”

Keith hesitated. He didn’t like the idea of getting money from other people, but what if this was the only way to open his atelier? “Okay… what if I ask for financial help to build my art shop, would you give it to me?”

“Of course!” Lance exclaimed and smiled. “As soon as I’m back to myself you can get you shop. But for that to happen you need to give a kiss.”

He took a deep breath. This was really happening, there was no turning back. “Just one tiny peck okay?”

“That’s all I’m asking for,” Lance said and then smirked. “Unless you ask for more, gorgeous.”

Keith looked at Lance’s froggy pursed lips and instantly felt sick. His mind was going haywire. What if he got salmonella? What if he died from it? Could people even die from salmonella? Okay, Lance wasn’t  _ really  _ a frog but that was still a frog nonetheless, so maybe the principle was still valid. What if- 

Oh  _ fuck it.  _ He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and kissed the slippery creature. 

  
The first thing he noticed was how disgustingly  _ slimy  _ it was. Then, when he opened his eyes a bit he saw a yellow light surrounding both of them. He started thinking  _ ‘it’s working! _ ’, but then he felt a force of some kind sucking him into  _ something _ and before he could realize, he blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> can you really get salmonella from kissing a frog or have I been lied to my whole life?
> 
> tell me your thoughts! kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
